The Light Enchantress
by OceansBlue
Summary: Lale Niall is the Light Enchantress, who weaves her spells with sunlight and moonlight. When she is faced with an old "enemy", will he turn her over to the Atrox or will they fight the darkness together?


A/N: This is my first DotM story. The plot won't be clear in the first chapter, so wait for it to get going!  
  
  


~The Light Enchantress~  
Chapter 1- You!  


  
  
Shadows spilled across the ground like black paint, creeping into street corners and digging deeply into the night.  
  
Lale Niall quickened her pace, shuddering at the way the darkness seemed to stretch it's spindly fingers out to grasp her soul.  
  
Lale breathed in the cool night air to calm her jingling nerves. Weaving her protection charm with such a small sliver of moonlight would be nearly impossible. Her only hope was to clear her mind so she could focus completely on her intent.  
  
A second pair of footsteps shattered the thick air, echoing in the deserted street. Lale gasped, fear pulsing through her veins and clouding her senses.   
  
Breaking into a run, Lale felt her soul rattle with terror. A stalker! Her sandals smacked against the pavement, drops of rain beginning to fall from the sky.  
  
_Oh Goddess! Oh Goddess! _ The words rang repeatedly inside her mind, hollow in the grip of fear.  
  
The footsteps behind the Light Enchantress sped up, splashing in puddles. She darted across a neatly mowed lawn and around a house, trying to distance herself from the inevitable.  
  
From the corner of her eye, Lale spotted a figure barreling straight towards her. Stifling a scream, Lale scrambled up and over a chain link fence into a yard, slick with water drops.  
  
Squinting to see through the thick sheets of rain, Lale frantically searched for a place to hide. Thoughts scattered hopelessly inside her head, Lale threw herself into a rose bush.  
  
Thorns tore at her pale flesh, angry cuts blaring across her skin. Trembling, Lale tried to calm the furious beating of her heart.   
  
She could see her attacker's shadow prowl around the yard, figure blurred through rain and fog.  
  
Closer and closer it came, and Lale squeezed her eyes shut tight, silently willing it to give up.   
  
Body thrumming with adrenaline, she dared a look at her surroundings. She let out a rush of air when she saw the feet of her assailant pausing only inches from her hideout.  
  
Ragged breathing gave Lale away. A cold hand had grasped her neck, pulling her roughly from the bush.  
  
Giving a small gasp as she looked into the face of the Follower, Lale managed to choke out the only thing she could think of to say:  
  
  
  
Tymmie chuckled softly, but his laugh was devoid of any emotion.  
  
So we meet again, Enchantress. He said through the rain, brushing his wet fingertips lightly along her cheekbone. Lale angrily pushed his hand away, but Timmy caught her wrist and yanked her closer.   
  
Their heavy breathing mingled together, puffs of air forming in the rain.  
  
Go away. Lale muttered, not half as strongly as she would have wished. Tymmie cocked a pierced eyebrow and leaned into her, smiling wickedly when he felt her shudder.  
  
Now now, Lale. Why so cold? His lips grazed against her ear, sending electrical currents down her spine.  
  
Lale said, her voice barely a whisper. Hate boiled up inside her chest and threated to explode. Tymmie only grasped her chin and pulled her face up so their eyes met.  
  
Lale felt a tremor of fear run through her body as she locked gazes with her archenemy. His dark eyes were a bottomless abyss, glinting with longing and power.   
  
He could easily turn her now. She was so vunrable without sunlight. _Do it! Turn her now!_   
  
Stop what? Tymmie asked innocently, his hands gripping her waist and pulling her closer still.  
  
Lale cried sharply, her green eyes shooting daggers of ice. She stared helplessly into his eyes, thick lashes glistening with raindrops.  
  
What, this? He pressed, his fingers traveling up her back and tangling themselves in her black curls.  
  
Lale breathed before his lips collided with her own.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
